


Don't forget you're mine

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday Party, But everyone's of age, Dipper's in a dress, F/F, He gets grabbed by a Creep, He's much scary, He's not a crybaby in this, M/M, Mabel and Pacifica get drunk, Older Pine twins, Possessive! Will, Reverse Falls, hey I'm getting to writing again :D, tho they aren't Pines...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: It's the Gleeful's Birthday, but Dipper's bored by nothing happening.He'll regret his wishes





	Don't forget you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for a friends birthday day, but it took ages to write XD
> 
> Can't remember their Archive (or if they have one), but they'll know who they are XD
> 
> Enjoy this possessive WillDip~
> 
> Note: I've never written WillDip before, so sorry if it's odd XD

It was midnight, the party was in full swing, people drinking and laughing, the noise rising in the air and swirling to mix among the music blasting from the sound speakers. The air felt humid and stifling, choking anyone who entered late. A large banner draped from the cycling, hanging low and swinging in the slight breeze coming from the open door. Disco lights swung round on their pivots, running along the banner, obscuring the writing slightly, but it was clear what it read:

 

 

‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DIPPER AND MABEL!’

 

 

People were dancing around the ballroom, a DJ off to the side with the sound speakers. Mabel Gleeful was within the middle of the fray, yelling and cheering, obviously drunk. She kept tripping over the edge of her light blue dress, having to be supported by Pacifica Southeast, who was noticeably less drunk.

 

 

Dipper was off to the side as usual. He was sipping slowly at his gin and tonic, looking bored. He was wearing a deep blue dress which draped around his ankles, lifting up slightly at the front. There were three layers to the overall dress, the bottom part being less decorated then the other two. The bodice and the top layer were embellished in sparkles. A belt the same colour as the dress broke the pattern of sparkles. The effect on the dress made it look like the night sky in a crisp summer evening.

 

 

The party hadn't been what Dipper was hoping for; it was too tame for his taste. He was thinking about heading upstairs, seeing as nothing had sparked his interest and a certain blue demon had yet to show his face.

 

 

Downing the rest of his drink and scowling, he decided to head upstairs to his study and read up on a few spells. Huffing through his nose, Dipper skirted his way to the stairs and started up them. However, he was stopped when a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back.

 

 

Dipper choked on a yelp and he was pulled into a chest, a chuckle in his ear and alcohol stained breath billowing against the skin. A heavily intoxicated voice slurred against his ear;

 

 

“Where you going, sweetheart? The party's right here~” Dipper gagged in the man's hold, and whipped his head round to look into lust filled eyes. Frustration built up inside Dipper, already sick and this situation and wishing to go upstairs already.

 

 

He twisted in the man's grip and yanked his hand away, ready to throw him into the wall, before faulting as he fell into another chest. Arms secured around his waist and held him closer. Dipper glanced over his shoulder to see a very pissed off Will.

 

 

“How DARE you touch him, you ignorant mortal!” Will spat out, voice dropping and his eyes flashing, startling the drunk into stuttering apologies and darting off. Dipper felt relief flood through him before steadying himself as making to pull away. He froze as the arms around him tightened and the demon began to growl. Dipper frowned and spun round, intending to demand the demon to release him. His voice died in his throat.

 

 

Will's eyes were glowing a teal, along with the tattoos gracing his arms. His teeth had elongated into fangs and caused him to look more like a demon in his current form. He glared down at Dipper, looking livid.

 

 

“You fool, did you forget you're mine?!” Dipper couldn't reply, voice caught in his voice “it seems that you did. Looks like I'll have to remind you!” and with that, he hoisted Dipper into his arms and matched up the stairs.

 

 

With a look thrown at him from Mabel, Dippers mind finally took a hold of the situation and he realised what was happening.

 

 

Dipper knows he's screwed, most likely literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, hadn't much clue what to put in it
> 
> I may write the Not so safe for work part later, but that's more of a WIP idea at the moment XD
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out.  
> Constructive criticism is also always welcome.
> 
> Kudos, Bookmark and comment for more~
> 
> Find me on my Tumblr:  
> https://ab5ter.tumblr.com/


End file.
